


Heart Matters

by Azuria_T



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuria_T/pseuds/Azuria_T
Summary: Peace is here, and the war is no longer an unpredictable threat. However, matters of love are still unresolved...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3 as I used to post on another fanfic site, so I’m not quite sure how it works but here I am anyway.
> 
> The events from this fic are after BE’s route and Edelgard’s S support.

Peace was here, and bidding farewell to old comrades and friends was inevitable. Regrettably, keeping contact with all of them was a hard task, one that Byleth had resolved to abandon. Nevertheless, she liked to believe that they were all enjoying the new Fódlan that she and the emperor were building together. There was still a long way to go before everything would be flawless as an old system that had been going on for hundreds of years couldn’t possibly be changed in a heartbeat, but at the very least, the war was over, and the future looked brighter than it had ever been.

While she did miss the mundane days when she and Jeralt had travelled together as mercenaries, Byleth believed that she couldn’t be as delighted as she was at the moment. She had taught numerous things to her former students, and in return, they taught her to care and to love. If Jeralt were still here, he couldn’t possibly be prouder of her.

Byleth wished he could see the new her. She had become such an accomplished woman. For one, she could more easily express emotions, something that Jeralt had always wanted from her. Her constant detachment had clearly worried him during the time they were together.

More importantly, Byleth had a beating heart now. It didn’t matter that she lost the power of a god. She could finally enjoy the rest of her life as being completely herself. Her body, her mind, her emotions…they all belonged to her, and to no one else.

Byleth smiled to herself at the fond memories. She had been through so many hardships, but they were all worth it in the end. She lived in a palace with the woman she dearly loved, and together, they were working hard to restructure a flawed system.

A few knocks on her chamber’s door was enough to pull her out of her reveries. Who would dare to bother her at this hour? She had been about to go to sleep since it had been such a long day of work. Fatigue was weighing down on her.

“Yes?” Byleth inquired with a scowl, not at all in the mood to be bothered. However, it was only fair to maintain a bare minimum of politeness.

As if permission had been granted, the mysterious person entered. It was none other than Hubert. He bowed politely in front of her.

“Good evening, Professor,” He spoke in his usual serious tone of voice. “I am solely here to say that Her Majesty requests your presence at the garden. Do not make her wait.”

No matter how many times Byleth insisted on stopping calling her professor, everyone seemed to have a hard time getting used to saying her name. It was actually kind of endearing, really, but she wished that they could drop the formality now that they were no longer student and teacher.

“I will be going now, in that case,” Byleth replied with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice. She couldn’t help it. She and Edelgard barely had free time together, and the emperor inviting her to the garden could only mean one thing: she desired some private time with Byleth. The earlier fatigue that Byleth felt was now gone, anticipation spreading like caffeine through her body.

“One last thing…” Hubert stopped her in her tracks as she walked towards the door. “I do not know if you are aware, but you are troubling Her Majesty. I implore you to untangle whatever issues you may have. Lady Edelgard has much to do, and it is quite problematic, seeing as she can hardly focus, more often than not, as of late.”

Byleth was shocked. She had no idea that Edelgard felt inconvenienced by her, and she didn’t know how to take it. Though, the gentle twinge in her chest couldn’t be suppressed. She was both saddened and worried. What could be upsetting the steely emperor? Was Byleth truly the cause of it? She hadn’t even noticed that the emperor was upset…but leave it to Hubert to know every little detail about Edelgard.

Not wanting to waste any more of the precious minutes that could be spent with Edelgard, Byleth promptly walked towards the garden, her heart beating faster from the excitement of finally being alone with the woman she loved. It was such a strange sensation, this beating heart of hers, but not an unwelcome one.

As soon as she reached the garden, the former teacher’s breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. Edelgard was standing near one of the most beautiful flowers in Fódlan, yet they all looked so faint next to the striking emperor. She was wearing her hair in her usual buns, and her crown made her look fiercer than Byleth knew her to be. It was a sight to behold, and the former teacher would have been satisfied enough standing where she was, as a mere spectator to this picture-perfect scene unfolding in front of her. Byleth had always found Edelgard to be exceptionally gorgeous, but she had no idea just how much her heart could race at the sight of the emperor.

Finally, Edelgard turned, her orchid eyes piercing through Byleth. They softened soon enough, however, and she offered an elegant smile.

“Good evening, my teacher,” Edelgard greeted her as she languidly approached. “My apologies for calling you here so late…I was feeling a bit relentless and desired some company.”

“It’s quite all right, El,” Byleth murmured as she tried to scrutinize her face for any indication that she was upset. Despite her worries, Edelgard seemed to be beaming at the affectionate nickname, as if she could never tire of hearing it.

An embarrassing silence soon arose. Neither of them were fond of small talk, hence coming up with topics outside of battles and work was more onerous than Byleth could have ever imagined. Perhaps out of discomfort, Edelgard stared back at the flowers nearby as a shivering breath escaped her lips. She looked a little apprehensive.

_ ‘Perhaps Hubert was right, after all…’ _

“Is everything all right?” Byleth finally chose to ask, unable to shake off her concerns. “I heard from Hubert that you weren’t feeling too well.”

“Hubert?” Edelgard grimaced at the mention of him before she groaned loudly to show her annoyance. “I should keep those issues to myself from now on if he would tell you all about it… While I admire his constant assistance, what a traitor he can be sometimes.”

Byleth would have liked to argue that he was probably just worried about her, but she kept her mouth shut. It was her mistake for not having noticed that something was bothering the woman she loved. Edelgard had often opened up to her about the things that troubled her, so why had she not done the same this time?

“El…you know you can tell me anything,” Byleth insisted softly, with a smile she hoped to be reassuring.

“I trust you, Professor… that is not the issue. I just had hoped I wouldn’t have to bring it up… But you leave me with no choice,” Edelgard bit on her lip and shook her head as if to resolve herself. A mild blush formed on her cheeks, and she took a deep breath. “I…you gave me this ring to convey your feelings, so why are things still the same between us? We end up working on different matters, we’re rarely in the same room together, and when we are, we hardly exchange gazes… Professor, do I need to insist, once again, on how I…need you by my side… I guess I feel more and more demoralized by our distance with each passing day.”

Byleth felt speechless. She had thought it better to leave the emperor alone when she was working during the day. Hubert also personally advised her to stay away as she was a great source of distraction for Edelgard, despite her determination to be a good emperor and resolve to do whatever it took and build the ideal Fódlan. But keeping her distance seemed like it had done the opposite. El needed her.

Edelgard was a remarkable leader and ruler, authoritative without being oppressing, but when it came to matters of the heart, she was almost like a lost puppy who required some guidance. Byleth found it endearing, and it made her melt when the emperor spoke about her innermost, concealed feelings. Unfortunately, they were both unexperienced. The former teacher never really worried about love during her days as a mercenary. All these extreme emotions building up inside her were just as new. Nonetheless, she suspected that it would be up to her to take the lead when it came to their unique relationship.

Without uncertainty, Byleth stepped closer to Edelgard. She then gently took her wrist and pulled her close enough to be able to wrap her arms around her. Edelgard was noticeably startled at the sudden gesture as Byleth could feel her whole body tense in the embrace, but soon, she relaxed into her arms and reciprocated the affectionate hug, burying her face into her shoulder. Edelgard’s breath hitched at the physical contact that she had long sought for.

“El…” Byleth eventually spoke, her voice scarcely a whisper. “I told you that I would never leave your side. I want to see the new Fódlan more than anyone else, and I want to admire it with you. I thought I had made that clear enough in the past.”

Edelgard, usually so bold, seemed to fear losing her, and Byleth aspired to be as reassuring as she could and show Edelgard that she wasn’t going to abandon her. The mere thought of it pained her deeply.

“Thank you, my teacher… it means a lot to me.”

The former teacher nodded in response and tightened the embrace. Holding Edelgard so close to her that their bodies were squeezed against each other made Byleth’s heart race. She couldn’t tell if it was her heartbeat that she felt beat so fast, or if it was her beloved’s, but one thing was for sure: she could stay like this for hours. Edelgard’s warmth, her curves… everything made her dizzy with love and affection and newfound excitement. She had no idea just how much she craved Edelgard’s touch until now.

Eventually, and disappointingly so, Edelgard pulled away, a small smile parting her lips.

“Do you want to stroll around the garden with me for a bit? I can’t sleep right now, and I’m in dire need of a distraction.”

“It will be my pleasure, my emperor,” Byleth taunted her by calling her ‘my emperor’ since Edelgard still struggled to call her anything else other than ‘my teacher.’ She couldn’t help teasing her whenever she could even if her love didn’t appreciate it, often fuming at her whenever it happened. It only made the former teacher want to tease her more.

Byleth grabbed her emperor’s hand and interlaced their fingers as they wandered in the garden. Everything about the moment was flawless. They made small talk as the enthralling aroma of flowers surrounded them. The moon shone radiantly enough for Byleth to admire Edelgard in all of her splendour. Her heart beat faster of its own accord, as Byleth appreciated Edelgard’s every perfect feature. Every now and then, they would catch each other’s gaze, which, amusingly enough, made the emperor shyly look away.

However, they both soon realized that they were terrible at keeping light conversation, their topic often shifting to include work affairs. To think that Edelgard’s way of loosening up was to fulfil her role as the emperor any time of the day. Byleth wished that the emperor could unwind more around her. She wasn’t Hubert, and unlike him, she would not remind Edelgard of her duty all the time.

At this point, Byleth could hardly focus on the conversation. Edelgard was very passionate about her ideals, and she was truly at her prettiest when she talked about those things that she cared about, confidence and eagerness flickering in her eyes. However, Byleth’s earlier fatigue was coming back at full strength, and she couldn’t help but let a yawn escape, which she tried to hide by putting her free hand over her mouth.

Noticing, Edelgard came to a halt and confronted her.

“…am I boring you?” She interrogated. “My apologies, I can’t seem to relax around you, and I end up rambling…”

“Don’t worry about it, El. It’s been a long day, and fatigue is catching up to me. It has nothing to do with you.”

“In that case, I shouldn’t keep you up any longer… Besides, it is quite late, and Hubert won’t let me hear the end of it if he learns that I stayed up past my usual bedtime. After all…” Edelgard cleared her throat before resuming, “_Lady Edelgard, as the emperor and future hope of all Fódlan, you ought to get a decent amount of sleep if you want to perform at your best._”

Byleth smiled at the poor imitation of the man. Edelgard even used a deeper voice and attempted to articulate her words slowly like he did. It wasn’t the first time that she had done this, and Byleth found it charming whenever the emperor made such jokes. It was a rare but very precious occasion. That was the side of her that Byleth hoped to see more often. Perhaps as days passed, Edelgard would be more relaxed around her. She should give it some time.

“Yeah, it’s about time we headed to bed,” Byleth agreed, stretching her arms as the other woman watched her every move with profound curiosity. “Come now, I’ll at least escort Her Majesty to her room.”

Her last sentence was spoken with a bit of amusement. She never cared about formality, so she only ever addressed Edelgard that way out of lighthearted humour. In any case, Byleth was well aware that her beloved yearned to be called El.

The emperor grumbled at her choice words and nodded as they began walking back inside. Byleth swore she heard Edelgard muttering something about wishing to spend some more time together. As quietly as she said it, Byleth thought it best not to mention anything. Besides, as tempting as the idea of spending some more private time with Edelgard was, they really should go to sleep as there was still much to do in the morning. Yet, she couldn’t help thinking that unexpected clingy side of hers was lovable.

As they arrived in front of the bedroom’s door, Edelgard pursed her lips and met with Byleth’s eyes almost sheepishly.

“Well…thank you for having indulged in that moment of tranquillity with me, my teacher,” Edelgard spoke with a hint of disappointment, as if crestfallen that they had to separate so soon… leaving the next opportunity of some alone time together to uncertainty.

The former teacher smiled and nodded before pressing her lips against her forehead as a goodbye gift. Edelgard gasped, her face burning up. It was the first time that Byleth had been so bold ever since they established their special relationship. Usually, holding hands was enough for them.

“Goodnight, El…sleep well,” Byleth uttered and gave the other woman’s hand a soft squeeze before letting go.

As Byleth turned on her heels, she felt a hard pull on her jacket. Surprised, she found Edelgard clutching tightly to the piece of clothing, stopping her from leaving. The emperor seemed just as shocked by her own act, but she soon swallowed her dignity and embarrassment and stared up determinedly at Byleth as if her mind was set on whatever she was about to do next.

“Will you…stay with me tonight? My bed is large enough to fit the two of us comfortably.” Edelgard spoke with an odd resolve and gravity, as if it were a life or death situation.

Byleth felt her heart skip a beat. That was quite candid coming from the other woman, but she was more than pleased by the suggestion. A rush of excitement coursed through her at the thought of sleeping in the arms of the woman she loved.

“Is this an order from Her Majesty?” Byleth teased her lightly even though she was aware that it must have taken her a lot of bravery to ask such a thing.

Edelgard’s cheeks flushed even more, and she crossed her arms over her chest, appearing irritated.

“If you are going to tease me, then you can forget about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Byleth grinned immediately. “Anyhow, order or not, it would be my pleasure to keep you company for the night, El.”

Edelgard was noticeably delighted, her expression softening significantly. She then took Byleth’s hand in her own, and after making sure that no one would spot them entering her bedroom, led her inside. Unfortunately, some people weren’t entirely content with the empress’s decision to share her life with another woman and, thereby, endanger the future of the Hraesvelg bloodline. Of course, nobility and crests wouldn’t matter in the future that Edelgard envisioned anyway. Nevertheless, they would both rather not have unnecessary rumours going around until their relationship was more serious and stable. They preferred to keep things slow and to themselves.

Moreover, no one dared to question Edelgard about the ring on her finger –only Hubert and their old friends and comrades knew. It was a mutual decision to hold off on officially announcing the true nature of their relationship…at least, for now.

Byleth looked around the tidy room. Other than the scattered work papers on the desk, everything was pristine. There was a sweet floral scent floating about the bedroom, most likely due to the flowers adorning every surface. The luxurious bed sheets, the tapestry, and the walls were all unsurprisingly crimson. One thing that caught Byleth’s attention more than others was the teddy bear sitting on the bedside table. It was a gift that she had given to Edelgard when they were teacher and student. Seeing that it was still well cherished after all these years made her smile fondly.

“Well, let us go to sleep. I know you’re exhausted, and I don’t wish to make you stay up longer than necessary. Make yourself comfortable, my teacher.”

Upon hearing that, Byleth wasted no time to disrobe from her heavy armoured clothes to her undergarments, completely unfazed, while Edelgard looked quite embarrassed and uneasy at the thought of removing her armour in front of Byleth. Still, keeping her back turned, the emperor eventually did so, starting with her crown, which she delicately placed on the desk before running her hands through her lustrous hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders. Then, she removed the pieces of her clothing with a bit of reluctance, bitting down on her lip as she finally laid herself bare in front of Byleth. Only wearing her red undergarments, she turned around and sheepishly stared at the former teacher, ready to cover herself if needed. It was insane. She wasn’t naked, and yet it almost felt like she was.

Byleth stared at her in awe, her mouth slightly agape from astonishment. She should have anticipated it…she should have known that Edelgard’s body would be covered in scars. Nonetheless, it made her sick to the stomach to think that most of them were conceivably due to her horrendous past, the atrocities forced upon her in her youth. It truly was sickening, and Byleth felt an impulse to protect Edelgard more than ever before even though she was well aware that the fierce woman didn’t need it. She was unbelievably tough, stronger than most people she had met. Byleth understood that there was no use worrying about her. Edelgard was fine, especially now that the war was over, and there were no words to express how much Byleth admired her braveness and determination.

“You are absolutely beautiful, El,” Byleth spoke her mind without any hesitation, staring at the woman she loved with newfound appreciation and longing.

Edelgard was a bit startled at the compliment but mostly timid. The tender look that Byleth was giving her, so unusual from her emotionless eyes, made her weak. It was as if Byleth had no boundaries and that she didn’t know what embarrassment was. What wouldn’t the emperor do to see the former mercenary flustered just once… Still, seeing her smile more often than expected was already a priceless treasure.

“Y-You’re…” Edelgard swallowed, looking up and down at Byleth as she was left utterly speechless. She had a few scars here and there, as expected from someone who was once a mercenary. The muscles on her stomach were barely noticeable, just enough to enhance her already attractive curves. It completely took Edelgard’s breath away. “…you’re not bad yourself,” was all she could muster in her stupor.

“Not bad?” Byleth repeated with a raised eyebrow, not attempting to conceal her amusement. Edelgard was gazing at her with a completely new kind of interest, her orchid eyes shimmering with a unique mix of pure admiration and desire. The former teacher swore that she had never seen such yearning and lust on the woman’s face before. Byleth wasn’t easily surprised, yet this took her aback.

Edelgard finally looked away and cleared her throat.

“Anyway…let us not waste any more time. As I said, you’re tired, and I don’t want the lack of sleep to interfere with your work tomorrow.” Her voice sounded deeper than usual, perhaps a sign of nervousness.

Edelgard then settled down on her side of the bed and moved under the cover without saying another word. She looked a bit troubled, but Byleth knew it was most likely due to what happened just a moment ago and thought it best not to tease her about it. She didn’t wish to anger her or push her to reveal things that she wasn’t comfortable with. Making things even more awkward between them was far from what she wanted.

Byleth wasted no time in joining her on the bed, the mattress creaking gently under her weight. She faced Edelgard’s back. The emperor seemed to be avoiding being face to face with her. This coldness didn’t make sense to her at all. Wasn’t she the one who yearned for them to become closer than they used to be?

What Byleth didn’t know however was that Edelgard was uneasy, her heart racing with just the thought of being on the same bed as the other woman.

“El…” Byleth chose to speak up. She wanted to break that unreasonable distance between them. “…weren’t you the one who said that you wanted things to change between us? I thought your wish was for us to deepen our relationship. Can you at least come closer to me?”

Edelgard tensed and remained quiet. Byleth sighed softly at the lack of an answer. Was the usual fierce emperor seriously nervous about something as simple as this? It was unbelievable. It seemed like it was up to her to make the first move since Edelgard struggled to do so.

Byleth slowly shifted closer, the familiar floral scent emanating from Edelgard’s hair was stronger now, with her only inches away. She could feel the heat that was radiating from Edelgard’s body, warm and gentle.

Byleth detected a long scar on Edelgard’s arm. She put her index on it, and slowly traced down the clear mark, barely brushing the soft skin. It was just enough to be teasing. Edelgard trembled under the faint touches, and ultimately surrendered to them as Byleth kept repeating the frustrating motion. It made her shiver with irritatingly little effort, and she was beginning to feel frustrated…it was as if her body yearned for something more, something that she hadn’t yet been given.

Having had enough of Byleth’s teasing, Edelgard finally turned around, and, with a swift gesture, draped her arms around Byleth as an attempt to soothe things. The emperor buried her face in the former mercenary’s ample bosom to hide her blush. The night was quite cold, yet it felt like a flame had been ignited inside her body. Only because of those light, teasing touches…

Satisfied, Byleth kissed the top of her head affectionately.

“Much better. Are you comfortable?”

Edelgard merely nodded at the question. There was no doubt that she was, with her head nestled in the softest pillows. She pressed her ear against where Byleth’s heart stood and listened.

_Thump…..thump…..thump….._

A regular heartbeat. The emperor inhaled deeply as a sense of comfort enveloped her. It was reassuring. She could listen to that soothing rhythm for hours. The moment of complete peace made Edelgard appreciate even more just how happy she was now. Not only did she succeed in achieving the impossible, but she also had the good fotune to be able to build the perfect Fódlan with her one and only. One of her only wishes, amongst attaining what she had always been striving for, had been for Byleth to remain by her side, no matter what… Edelgard couldn’t possibly be happier.

With those thoughts in mind, the emperor slowly started to drift off to sleep, her eyes becoming heavier by the second. So comfortable… and warm… Byleth’s regular heartbeats were like a lullaby, soothing her to sleep…

Right when she was about to finally slumber, Edelgard felt Byleth’s heartbeat accelerate. The former teacher was agitated, draping her legs around the emperor, even twitching a bit as she did so. Edelgard’s eyes shot back open at the motion.

Concerned, Edelgard looked up at the former teacher, only to notice that she was still awake, staring at her with her usual blank eyes.

“Are you all right?”

“I am…” Byleth replied with a shaky exhale. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“I wasn’t…really asleep yet,” She admitted, furrowing her eyebrow in suspicion. “What was that about?”

Edelgard squinted, trying to scrutinize Byleth’s face. Even with how dark it was, the dim light of the full moon piercing through the curtains was enough to make out Byleth’s facial features clearly. And to her surprise, she realized that Byleth’s face was a little darker…was that a blush on the usually unfazed teacher that she was seeing? Amazed, Edelgard propped herself up on one elbow, wondering what could have elicited such a reaction.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Byleth insisted as soon as she noticed the intense staring.

Of course, the emperor wasn’t appeased with that excuse. It couldn’t be nothing! It was the first time she had ever seen a blush on her former teacher’s face. There was no way she would let it slide.

“Why are you evasive? I want to know.”

Byleth sighed at the familiar stubbornness. It was so like Edelgard…

“It’s nothing that you need to concern yourself with.”

“Don’t be ridiculous…it is worrying me. Tell me, Byleth,” Edelgard spoke as seriously as she would have if she gave an order to her army. Calling her by her first name was just a bonus that should make her give in.

Cornered, Byleth pursed her lips and avoided eye contact. She really couldn’t resist Edelgard like this. It wasn’t like her to be so sheepish about things…

“Your breath….and your mouth…they were tickling me…”

Edelgard was about to ask what she meant by that, but her eyes went on the opening of Byleth’s shirt between her collarbone and the top of her chest, where her cleavage could effortlessly be seen. Her face instantly flushed at the realization of what might have happened. She was pretty sure that her lips had been grazing soft skin. As for her breathing, it might have entered her shirt and brushed sensitive areas.

“I… m-my apologies, I didn’t mean to…”

Despite how embarrassed she was, Edelgard loathed the fact that her body reacted strongly to the information. As detached as Byleth could appear to be, it seemed like she could still be quite sensitive, and that fact alone was enough to make the emperor feel feverish and thrilled. She enjoyed seeing different expressions on Byleth…

“El…” Byleth slowly sat up as she softly called her name. Then, with the tip of her fingers, she caressed Edelgard’s cheek as gently as she could as if scared to break her porcelain skin. She stared right into her eyes, and Edelgard felt her breath caught in her throat. “I don’t think you realize the effect you have on me…”

The emperor was about to ask for more details, wondering what exactly it meant, but she found herself unable to speak. Her pulse quickened and a lump formed in her throat. Byleth cupped her face between her hands and slowly inched closer.

Was she going to kiss her?

At the realization, Edelgard tensed and tried to prepare herself mentally. She had visualized that scenario many times in her mind before, but she would have never thought that her body would completely freeze up like this. They were so close by now that Byleth’s warm breath was brushing her lips, blue eyes intensely staring into hers.

”W-Wait, Byleth…” Edelgard gasped, her heart ready to explode. She wasn’t prepared. Still, her body was quivering in anticipation and eagerness.

”It’s all right, El… Let me do this. If you don’t like it, you can push me away…” Byleth’s eyelids fluttered shut before finally closing the frustrating distance between them.

Their first kiss…it was finally happening.

Edelgard let Byleth take the lead, insanely soft lips pressed against her own. She held on to the back of Byleth’s neck while softly tousling her hair with her fingers. Her other hand rested firmly on the side of Byleth’s face, stroking her jawline as they kissed tenderly. Edelgard’s eyelids fluttered at all the new electrifying sensations as she eventually let herself enjoy the moment, giving in to her desires.

Edelgard gripped the other woman’s shirt as she reciprocated the tender gesture. Byleth then took her hand and led it to her chest, and the emperor gasped as she felt her heartbeat. Fast, just like hers. They had both yearned for this moment for so long. It was apparent in their gestures. They weren’t merely sharing a kiss. They were sharing their most passionate feelings, the longing and need they had felt for each other since forever were poured into one act.

As time passed, they grew more agitated and ravenous, their kisses becoming faster and more desperate, exchanged between shaky breaths, gasps and moans. Byleth eventually pushed Edelgard on her back and climbed on top of her, all the while not breaking their steamy kisses. Their bodies desperately pulled towards each other, magnetic in their intimacy.

They continued for a long while until they had to stop and catch their breaths. They were both panting and sweating as if they had just ended a rough training session. Edelgard’s pupils were dilated from lust and desire. Her lips were slightly swollen from all their kisses. It seemed like they had both been waiting for this moment and couldn’t restrain themselves now that they had finally indulged.

After catching her breath, Byleth inhaled sharply. She felt like she could hear her heart beating, turbulent and fast. On the other hand, Edelgard had a hand over her mouth as she looked away from her, her cheeks reddening considerably. A bead of sweat was rolling down the side of her face. It was suffocatingly hot.

”El, are you doing all right?” Byleth asked, wondering if she took things too far, even with Edelgard as willing and as eager as she was. It was their first kiss, after all, for both of them.

”I would be lying if I said I were…” Edelgard muttered, visibly embarrassed. ”It feels like my whole body has been set ablaze... Everything tingles and itches… You started this, but could you make it stop?”

The former teacher’s heart started throbbing all over again. Did the emperor even realize the full extent of her request? Swallowing hard, and a little bit nervous, Byleth merely nodded. She tossed her hair behind her ears so that it wouldn’t get in the way, and started off by kissing Edelgard’s jawline. She slowly went down, caressing her skin with her lips until she reached her neck. She felt her beloved twitch as she kissed, licked and sucked on sensitive spots. Edelgard was noticeably getting more agitated, her arm tightening around her and letting out gasps every now and then.

Those intense reactions were only making Byleth more aroused and impatient. She didn’t even realize that she was leaving marks on her until she pulled away to stare at her beloved. Noticing, she pursed her lips and wondered if she should mention it. She didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“…you left marks, didn’t you?” Edelgard guessed, sighing in annoyance. “The emperor with hickeys on her neck, how unbefitting… hopefully, my armor will be able to hide most of them. Have the decency to leave them where people won’t see, at least…”

Byleth apologized with a soft kiss on her cheek, her gaze nevertheless dark with lust. Despite how annoyed the woman was, the shakiness in her voice proved that she was still embarrassed and excited over it.

Moving on, the former teacher slid one hand under the emperor’s satin top, slowly reaching up. She tried not to feel shocked at all the rough patches of skin. Most likely, they were all scars. She focused instead on how hot and sweaty Edelgard was. She wasn’t unaffected by all of her kisses and touches so far. She looked quite nervous as well as if she didn’t know what to expect at this point.

Byleth smiled reassuringly at her and held her hand with her free one while the other finally grazed her left breast. Immediately, Edelgard jolted under the touch, which startled Byleth, but the woman soon gave her a nod to show her willingness with the situation.

Wanting to help in comforting her, the former teacher gently kissed her on the lips as her hand fully grasped her breast. She could feel the hardened nipple on her palm, and she immediately moved to press her index on it and expertly kneaded it to try and elicit a pleasurable experience for the other woman.

Edelgard shuddered, groaning softly into their kiss. She deepened it, poking the former teacher’s lip with her tongue, surprising her with the unexpected boldness but Byleth soon complied. It was all new for Edelgard, but she didn’t dislike it. She had butterflies in her stomach, and Byleth’s finger on her nipple was so gentle, and each stroke sent a pleasurable wave through her. She felt so sensitive, shivering and twitching at the slightest caress while her heart skipped beats.

Still, that wasn’t enough. Edelgard felt more frustrated and impatient as time passed. Her body was only grower hotter and the tingling sensation, especially between her legs, was growing stronger and more unbearable.

Noticing the emperor’s sudden agitation, Byleth guessed that she needed her to be faster with things. Wasting no time in giving her what she desired, she lifted Edelgard’s top, and she complied to it by raising her arms to help her remove it. Of course, as soon as it was out of the way, Byleth stared. Her breasts were a decent size; her pink nipples were an excellent contrast to her pale skin... She had the longest and most prominent scars on her torso, and Byleth acknowledged with horror that one of them was carved with the fire crest.

“Not very pretty, is it?” Edelgard asked with a hint of melancholy. “It’s a wonder I even survived.”

“Don’t say something like this,” Byleth spoke with unexpected anger. Realizing that startled the other woman, she calmed down and exhaled. She didn’t mean to. Softly, she put her index on the scar and traced down it with the softest look on her face. “Indeed, what happened to you was horrific, but without any of it… you would not be the woman I fell in love with. It made you strong, determined…and with or without the scars, you’ve always been absolutely breathtaking, El…”

“I…um…” Edelgard flushed at the compliments, not knowing how to react. Hesitantly, she cupped her face. “Thank you, my teacher…but I think it’s only fair if you remove your shirt too.”

Byleth smiled and complied without a hint of embarrassment or shame, much to the emperor’s displeasure as she wished to see her sheepish more often.

“Here, we’re equal now.”

It was then Edelgard’s turn to stare at her. Her breasts were big and had a beautiful, erotic shape. Her muscles made her stomach firm, enhancing her curves and her hips. She was gorgeous, and the emperor was speechless. Surprisingly, she couldn’t stop looking at her chest. She might be a woman herself, but hers were so different from her own. Somehow they looked more…inviting and mature…

“You can touch them if you want.” Byleth murmured, having noticed her lustful staring.

“N-No, I… I— w-wait, Byleth!” Edelgard exclaimed as soon as the former teacher took her hands and placed them on her breasts. There was no shame or embarrassment in the bold gesture. She just straightforwardly did it. The emperor couldn’t believe it.

Blushing furiously, Edelgard tentatively touched them, gently squeezing them at first. They were incredibly soft… Then, she moved to her nipples and attempted to rub them. It didn’t take long before they hardened between her indexes and thumbs. She looked up at Byleth’s face, and noticed that she wasn’t reacting much. That was a disappointment. Annoyed, she sat up and nibbled on her neck. She wanted to leave a mark on her, too. It was only fair. Once it was done, she pressed her finger on the dark spot, satisfied with the result.

”You’re mine…” Edelgard murmured and soon realized that Byleth was staring off somewhere else, a light blush on her cheeks. Decidedly, only unexpected things could make her flustered. Sighing softly, the emperor wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her shoulder. ”People would be bothered seeing hickeys on the emperor, but I can leave my marks on you without any issues...I don’t think you even realize how many admirers you have, or how many people had a crush on you back at the academy…”

Byleth remained silent. Was Edelgard being possessive? Now that was something she didn’t expect, but she somehow enjoyed knowing that.

“I wasn’t done yet, El…” The former teacher spoke playfully and pushed her back on the mattress, wanting to lift the mood. She pressed her lips on her cheek. It was best to focus on the present now. “If I do something you don’t like, you can push me away anytime. Remember, alright?”

Edelgard smiled and encircled her neck with her arms.

“I trust you, my teacher, as I always have.”

They exchanged soft gazes, their eyes mirroring the mutual love and trust that they felt for each other. No words were needed.

Then, Byleth trailed kisses down her beloved’s body while her hands stroked every inch of skin that they could find. Edelgard was becoming agitated all over again, her skin growing warmer, and her pulse racing. She was twitching in anticipation, wondering what had yet to come…

As Byleth kissed further and further down, reaching her bellybutton while pulling on her underwear, Edelgard tensed. Her face went crimson at the realization of what the other woman planned to do. Everything about the lascivious situation was making her dizzy. Her brain was barely processing what was happening anymore. The apprehension and the embarrassment that was engulfing her, the hot breaths and kisses that were caressing her body, the eager and soft hands on her skin, the scent of lust and sweat that invaded the room…Edelgard couldn’t think straight anymore.

By the time she came back to her senses, Byleth’s head was already between her thighs as she gently pulled her legs apart, her gaze dark with lust and hunger. Before proceeding with her meal, the former teacher used her index to gently rub Edelgard’s entrance, making her gasp. Her legs were trembling in anticipation, out of her control.

Then, Byleth gave her a tentative lick. Edelgard jolted and closed her eyes tightly. Her entire face was burning hot, and her heart menaced to get out of her chest. It was so embarrassing and mortifying, and yet so thrilling and exciting at the same time…

Without restraint or shame, Byleth started giving her beloved’s clit some attention, licking it slowly, trying to go as gently as possible at first. She didn’t want to rush things. It wasn’t only sex. They were making love to each other.

Edelgard threw her head back and clenched the bedsheet as waves of pleasure made her tremble from everywhere. It was such unfamiliar sensations to her, but it was far from being unpleasant. Byleth’s tongue was gentle and warm, and it stroked her sensitive bud of nerves with expertise. At the same time, Byleth was stroking her thighs with comforting and reassurancing touches. Despite the situation being so erotic, it was also full of love and affection.

As embarrassing as it was for Edelgard to be on the receiving end, she tried to focus on the different sensations rather than what was happening. It felt better than she imagined it would. Electrifying shudders were going through her with each new lick, her mind was numb with pleasure, and she couldn’t help gasps and low moans from escaping her lips. As she ventured a look down at Byleth, she noticed that the former mercenary was blushing brightly, the tips of her ears red. Her expression was still dark with hunger. She got a kick out of eating her. Surprisingly, knowing that Byleth was enjoying herself as much as she was only increased the pleasure, her mind became fuzzier. It was like a roller coaster of emotions and sensations…

Without warning, the former teacher started rubbing her entrance with two fingers. While her tongue still distracted her clit, she gently pushed them inside, and Edelgard tensed by reflex.

“B-Byleth… ahh…” She managed to groan out, her teeth clenched. “Hold me…please…”

Byleth didn’t need to be told twice. She climbed back on top of her; her occupied arm between them as the free one held her hand. Edelgard immediately gripped it and moaned as soon as Byleth started thrusting her fingers inside her, hitting her sensitive spot and skillfully stroking it. It felt so good that at this point Edelgard was moving her hips desperately, wanting Byleth to pick up the pace, which she soon did all the while kissing her. Their kiss was needy and wet. It muffled most of Edelgard’s moans and groans, and she eventually had to pull away, her breathing ragged and unsteady.

Soon enough, she felt the peak of pleasure coming up. Feeling the urge to hold into something, she wrapped her arms around Byleth, tightly holding her. She was going to lose it. Her mind was blank, frenzied as pleasure made her quiver. Her stomach clenched, her jaw tightened, and finally, she convulsed lightly as she reached her orgasm. It was absolutely mind-blowing for Edelgard, being her first time experiencing it. She thought she would lose consciousness…

Panting heavily, Edelgard tried to steady her breathing and her heartbeat, both of which refused to calm down. It was almost as exhausting as intensive training…

Byleth pulled out her fingers. They were drenched in her juice. Without shame, she licked them clean, right in front of the bright red emperor. Edelgard would order her to stop doing something so vulgar, but she honestly was in too much of a daze to do so.

Byleth pressed her lips against her sweaty forehead, softly, and smiled down at her.

“It’s okay to sleep now, El…” She whispered in her ear, soothingly.

There was no way Edelgard was going to comply. Bursting out in newfound energy, she sat up and glared determinedly at the other woman. Each time she made that stern face, Byleth knew there was no escape.

“This isn’t over yet!” The emperor exclaimed and pinned the former teacher back on the mattress. “It’s my turn…”

It was such a bold claim coming from the woman who was easily embarrassed earlier. Byleth decided not to fight back. It was going to be a long night. Their plan of going to sleep and getting up for work early in the morning was utterly ruined.

* * *

After hours of making love, as if to make up for all the lost time, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, completely exhausted and covered in love bites. Byleth made sure to only leave marks on parts of the skin that would be covered while Edelgard didn’t shy away from leaving them in obvious places.

Byleth was the first one to wake up. The morning sun filtered through the curtains, right into her face. She groaned and sat up. Next to her, Edelgard was still deeply asleep. They hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep, two hours maximum. The emperor had a lot of stamina, without a doubt. If it were her alone, they would have slept a lot earlier, but her beloved was like a beast once aroused.

Flashes of last night came back into her mind, and her face heated up. They tried different positions, even ones that could be considered mortifying and unconventional. Although Byleth had been on the giving end most of the time, she especially remembered that at some point, they moved away from the bed, and Edelgard pinned her against her desk and roughly fingered her from behind while leaving numerous bites and hickeys on her back. She wasn’t one to get embarrassed easily, but the fact that it made her nervous about being in this vulnerable position probaby encouraged the emperor even more.

Byleth still smiled fondly at the woman next to her and gently pressed her lips against her head. Just when she was about to leave the bed, she heard two hard knocks on the door. She immediately froze.

Edelgard only groaned, obviously too tired and foggy to wake up right away.

”Lady Edelgard!” Hubert exclaimed through the door, sounding furious. ”You’re late for this morning’s meeting…this isn’t like you at all. Is everything all right?”

The emperor remained still. Byleth now knew that it was up to her to wake the emperor up. They couldn’t allow Hubert to enter now. She gently shook her lover.

”El, you really should—”

”I’m coming in,” The man warned, and opened the door.

Byleth just had enough time to cover both of their naked bodies with the blanket. Edelgard was now wide awake, her eyes shooting back open and her cheeks as red as they possibly could be.

”H-Hubert! How many times have I told you not to enter my bedroom without my voiced authorization!?” The emperor angrily soared through her embarrassment.

Hubert watched the scene in front of him with an uncanny calm. Nevertheless, you could see by his darker than usual expression that he was not pleased to discover that this was the reason why Edelgard was late to an important event.

The man sighed heavily and shook his head, incredulous.

”Please do hurry, Your Majesty. Your guests are getting impatient, and I doubt they would like to see you in this….unfortunate circumstance. I can make up some excuses for your lateness, but do not expect me to be able to aid you any further than this…and professor, you are expected there as well, in case you have forgotten.”

With that, he finally left, closing the door behind him. What a mess that was. They probably should have been more careful. Either way, there was no time to waste.

“I will be going out first, El,” Byleth spoke as she hastily dressed, arranging her dishevelled hair as best as she could with her hands.

Meanwhile, Edelgard was fuming as she was putting on her armor in a record time. Wishing to soothe her, the former teacher approached her and pecked her lips.

”Don’t worry too much about it. I will be seeing you later, my love.”

The emperor blinked and blushed gently at the new affectionate surname. Now that was done and said, Byleth left the chamber, and just as she had thought, she couldn’t avoid Hubert on the way out. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had his scariest expression plastered on his face.

”Good morning, Professor.” He nevertheless politely greeted her despite the dark aura surrounding him. ”While I do not have any issues with the relationship you have with Lady Edelgard, I am certain it is unecessary to tell you to keep that kind of… activity with her to a bare minimum. We do not wish for unwanted rumors now, do we?”

Despite it sounding vaguely threatening, Byleth found comfort in knowing that it was only Hubert’s typical way of speaking.

”Of course… We will try to be more careful next time.”

The former teacher hurried into the meeting room. She and Edelgard were the only late ones, and with any luck, that wouldn’t raise suspicion amongst the present people. Most of their old comrades and friends were there, and Byleth quickly greeted them before taking her respected seat.

A few minutes later, Edelgard finally showed up and apologized for being late. No one complained except Ferdinand who could help but comment on how unbefitting it was for the hope of Fódlan to be this late, and that if it were him, he would never do something as disgraceful.

Despite it all, the meeting proceeded impeccably, and Edelgard handled every opinion with incredible open-mindedness and professionalism even though she was probably exhausted from last night.

Meanwhile, Byleth had to try and ignore Dorothea’s teasing stares. The songstress knew what happened last night, without a doubt. She most likely guessed from the fact that they both arrived unusually late, and the foxy woman even pointed out her hickey-covered neck with amusement. However, the best thing about the meeting had to be the soft and tender looks she would exchange with Edelgard sometimes. There was no doubt that their relationship had changed for the better.

_ ’They achieved much in their time together, and it is said that they were sometimes spotted leaving the palace to privately enjoy the world they had created. How they spent those precious moments, none but the two of them will ever know.’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn’t planned, but some people I know were _unbelievably_ thirsty for that desk scene, so I decided to add an extra steamy chapter describing more of the Edeleth fun times from the previous chapter. Also wrote some extra fluff along with it. But mostly lewds.

Edelgard stretched her arms as she stared through the window with a blanket wrapped around her naked body, deep in thought. The moon was already starting to fade, on the verge of relinquishing its place to the sun. Night has almost passed, and so too will her cherished private time with Byleth. With that thought in mind, the emperor’s heartache and melancholy were inevitable. She didn’t want things to end yet. She was well aware that as soon as morning arrived, they would both be swept up by work once again, and the next occasion they had to court each other would be up to fate. To again leave things to uncertainty…it was truly frustrating.

Edelgard turned to notice Byleth quietly peeking at her from the bed. The woman was silent as usual, and it was always hard to read her expression. What was she thinking about right now? Was she having the same kinds of thoughts? Or was Edelgard the only one yearning for some more time together? It was hard to tell, and it made the emperor sigh in exasperation. The enigmatic aura surrounding Byleth was probably one of the numerous reasons why she piqued the emperor’s curiosity more than anyone else, and that fact alone could be so baffling at times.

They had made love to each other for quite a long while, and their bodies were covered in hickeys and love bites. Edelgard couldn’t help becoming flushed at seeing all the marks she had left on Byleth’s skin, a majority decorating her neck and breasts. She put a hand over her own face out of sheer embarrassment and was not the least bit surprised by her own warmth. As soon as everything started, she had found herself unable to stop, wanting more and more… just like a mindless beast that only had its prey filling its thoughts. She couldn’t believe how weak and needy Byleth made her feel. It was completely preposterous. Without a doubt, people were going to question Byleth about all those marks, and the mere thought of Dorothea pestering them about it made Edelgard blush. The cunning songstress was amongst the very few people who knew about their relationship, and she was quite likely to tease them.

_‘What a mess I have put myself into…’_ Edelgard groaned to herself; she was not looking forward to any of it. Tomorrow was going to be a living nightmare.

Her disturbing thoughts were soon interrupted as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close from behind. Byleth’s familiar scent instantly soothed all her concerns. They had been sweating so much, yet Byleth smelled as good as usual. Edelgard inhaled softly as they remained silent, enjoying the embrace and each other’s warmth. Usually, they had trouble finding topics of conversation, mostly due to Byleth’s discreet nature, but for once, the quietness wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. In fact, it felt peculiarly comfy.

“Everything all right, El?” The former mercenary finally uttered in her ear, as mellifluously as she could.

“I was just lost in my thoughts. It’s nothing to worry about,” Edelgard spoke candidly and turned around to cup Byleth’s face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. Something like this would have normally been enough to embarrass her, but they had done so much in the past few hours that such a simple, affectionate gesture came naturally. “What about you? I kept you up even though you were exhausted…my apologies. I did not see time pass upon us.”

“I don’t mind it. Besides, we have a few hours of sleep left before we must wake up for the meeting. It should be enough,” Byleth merely answered with a smile. “Come now, we should get some rest while we still can.”

Edelgard vaguely nodded. She hoped her minor dissatisfaction with the situation wasn’t perceptible. After all, to her, sleeping seemed like such a waste of time for once. She desired to spend every hour with Byleth. They didn’t know when it would next be possible for them to love each other this way, and the thought of separating again was disheartening. Was it selfish of her to want to sacrifice their last chance of proper sleep if only for this lovely night to last?

Inhaling sharply, Edelgard draped her arms tightly around Byleth. She refused to let her go just yet. She didn’t want to feel that longing again, the wait for days before they could enjoy each other’s company like this. Just the thought of such a separation was enough to trouble her. She knew it was foolish to feel this devoted to someone, to the point of sheer weakness. In spite of that, this irrational need undoubtedly started in those heartrending five years they spent apart. She could still recall all the anguish, anxiety and helplessness she had gone through…days and days, urgently searching for a sign that the professor was still alive…only to find nothing at all. Not even a body. She had lost all hope.

Edelgard didn’t want to have to go through something like that ever again. She needed Byleth, more than anyone else in this world...

As if knowing that the emperor was upset, the former mercenary patted her back and kissed the top of her head. Somehow, she was aware of her abrupt sorrow, and it made Edelgard wonder if she were that easy to read.

“Do you want me to wait for you to fall asleep? I can hold you if that is what you desire,” Byleth murmured sympathetically.

Edelgard was fairly embarrassed and somewhat livid to be coddled like this. She felt like a child, and only Byleth could make her feel inferior so easily despite her being the emperor, with entire armies at her command. It was vexing…but perhaps it was also why she could be herself more around Byleth.

“I don’t need pampering. You’re bold to assume I would require something as silly as this,” Edelgard sighed, somewhat distraught by Byleth’s obliviousness. Then, she let out a chuckle, finding the thought a little amusing. The emperor, getting rocked to sleep in a former mercenary’s arms… “You can be quite dense at times, my teacher.”

Byleth merely smiled, probably proud of herself for having made her laugh, which only exasperated Edelgard further. Here she was, trying to tease her back, and that was the only response she had gotten. How unsatisfactory. Then again, she should have anticipated as much.

Byleth had allowed her to touch her back, but in the end, Edelgard failed to elicit many reactions from her. She had barely felt a few shivers and gasps, but other than that, Byleth had been entirely impassive. Edelgard didn’t know if she truly made Byleth feel good at all since she hadn’t been able to make her climax. Pleasuring a woman, even as a woman herself, was a more laborious task than she had initially thought. She supposed it had to do with her…unfortunate inexperience. Even so, this situation was absurdly maddening to the emperor. Byleth effortlessly made her orgasm a few times already, and she hadn’t been able to do the same, not even once. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Perhaps she could find books about the subject later…startled at her thoughts, Edelgard blushed furiously and groaned. What the hell was she thinking about? She simply detested not being able to do something that seemed natural.

“El?” Byleth called her name with obvious concern. “Come on, let’s sleep. You have a meeting first thing in the morning; it would be wise to rest now.”

“Wait…” Edelgard grabbed her wrist to stop her from possibly moving away. Now that she was able to salvage some time, she had to find a quick stratagem to make them stay up, even if only a little longer. How desperate was she, really? It was so unlike her. Blushingly, she looked up at the other woman. “…p-perhaps you can give me a goodnight kiss first?”

Byleth’s eyelids fluttered, noticeably surprised by such a cheeky demand. Soon enough, her lips parted in a grin, and she nodded. Edelgard then closed her eyes, waiting patiently for Byleth to initiate the kiss, which she soon did, giving her a gentle peck while running a hand through her hair. It was very sentimental and chaste, and Edelgard could even feel her smile into the kiss. It made her a tad remorseful about the heated thoughts she was having. Obviously, the other woman wasn’t aware of the mess that was currently going on in her mind. Byleth was so innocent, oblivious and giving right now.

As Byleth broke the kiss and made a step back, Edelgard quickly, and forcibly pulled her close once more, stealing her lips. She didn’t want it to end yet. She wanted them to keep loving each other until dawn…even if that could be considered selfish. She couldn’t help it. She wanted —_no_, needed more of Byleth.

Although Edelgard could tell that Byleth was dumbfounded by how forceful she was being, the former mercenary didn’t fight back and keenly indulged in that deep and possessive kiss. Their naked bodies were pressed tightly against each other as Edelgard categorically refused to leave space between them. One of her arms circled securely around the other woman. Edelgard was frantically trying to lock her close. Confidently taking the lead, the emperor nudged open the woman’s mouth with her tongue, which distinctly surprised Byleth for a bit, her gentle grip on Edelgard’s shoulder loosening up ever so slightly. Edelgard could feel their hearts beating in sync, both pounding hard in their chests.

As soon as they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, the emperor didn’t leave Byleth any time to rest. She planted several kisses on one of her shoulders, still resolutely holding her. While the other woman kept silent as usual, Edelgard could tell that she was overwhelmed by her unexpected aggressive behaviour; Byleth’s body felt tense against hers. The former mercenary was too kind to push her away, or perhaps she wanted this as much as she did. She couldn’t tell which one it was, but it didn’t matter to Edelgard anyway; as soon as her mind was set on something, she hardly ever returned on her decision.

“El, what are you—… _ahhh!_” Byleth gasped when the emperor gently bit her neck. It didn’t quite hurt as much as it shocked her. Wondering where the sudden fierceness was coming from, she threw a questioning gaze at Edelgard, jerking when she saw the emperor’s expression. It was that of a starving beast, of a fierce animal that had found its prey and refused to let go. She seemed utterly out of control, acting out of instinct rather than logic. That fiery behaviour stirred unfamiliar feelings within Byleth. She felt some apprehension but mostly…exhilaration.

Edelgard gently pushed her back until Byleth felt something hard. A desk against her back. The emperor’s arms were now on each side of her, her body as close as it possibly could be, so much that the former teacher felt a little trapped. Edelgard looked as determined as ever even though her face was bright red. Obviously, she had an idea in mind, one that greatly embarrassed her, but Byleth knew her enough at this point to understand that the seriousness flickering in her eyes meant that she didn’t plan to step away, no matter what.

“C-Can you turn around, Byleth?” The emperor asked, her voice deeper from nerves. It also sounded a little shaky.

“Why?” A confused Byleth frowned, seemingly unfazed by the peculiar situation.

“Do as I say. Turn around…”

Out of trust and love, the teacher indecisively turned around and gasped as she was soon pushed onto the desk. Her upper half was now pressed against the hard surface, the piles of paperwork spreading around her. Finally realizing the vulnerable position that she was currently in, and her brain automatically registering it as a threat, she tried to move away, but Edelgard bent over her before that could be possible. She was using her entire body weight to trap her. Even though Byleth could quickly get away, she remained still, her pulse quickening. She didn’t know what was going on, and it was bewildering. However, despite everything, she chose to comply because she trusted her beloved.

On the other hand, Edelgard’s throat tightened at the erotic view in front of her. Byleth’s back, which was painted with a few scars, was appealing. Her spine was slightly visible, just like her shoulder’s blades. Despite the muscles, her curves were quite delicate and feminine. Her well-developed hips were also slightly raised, showing off her small, but firm butt. Acknowledging that her hands were getting sweaty and that her heart was racing again out of anxiety, Edelgard began to have second thoughts about what she was about to do. She felt incredibly flustered and was well aware that her face was most likely crimson by now. But she came this far already and it wasn’t like her to give up as soon as there was an obstacle.

“…are you comfortable like this?” Edelgard inquired, wanting to make sure the position wasn’t too awkward for Byleth as she didn’t want her to feel any discomfort with what she was about to do.

“I…um…I’m not sure?” The former mercenary responded, pursing her lips strongly. “I think this is fine…probably?”

The uncertainty in Byleth’s voice, the evident tension, coursed through Edelgard like a shockwave that flipped on a switch in her. She hadn’t ever seen Byleth this squirmy before, and curiosity was setting her body ablaze. She had always wanted to melt Byleth’s stiff composure and see her make all those human expressions. Edelgard could still recollect the delight and amazement she had felt when she first saw the other woman smile, back at the academy. She had thought it was one of the loveliest moments in her life, and that it was a shame that she didn’t smile more often, as she was so breathtakingly beautiful when she did so.

Inhaling deeply, Edelgard ran a hand down Byleth’s back. As expected, she didn’t even get a twitch or a shudder despite trying her best to elicit some reactions. She also gently grazed her skin with her nails, to try tickling her, and it was a real disappointment that she remained still despite the sensation being a common one to make someone jolt. Sighing, but not yet thinking of it as a failure, Edelgard pressed her index on the other’s woman’s spine before very slowly tracing it down, hoping to hit some sensitive nerves along the way.

“Ah…?” Byleth immediately tensed as mild shivers overtook her body.

“Ohh? _Here_, Byleth?” Edelgard beamed as she pressed into the middle of her spine, proud of herself for finally having made her react even though it had been very subtle. Without any hesitation, she fondled the area, and Byleth’s reactions were almost instantaneous. She let out an uncharacteristically loud gasp, and her muscles visibly contracted. It looked like her spine was a weak spot.

Electrified by her discovery, Edelgard tossed her long hair behind her ears and bent down to press her lips against her back. Byleth jolted at the brand-new sensation and closed her eyes, apprehensive and on edge.

Without further ado, the emperor kissed down her spine, sometimes letting her tongue leave a wet trail behind. She sucked and even bit at times in the hope of getting more reactions, and that, she received; Byleth was shuddering under her, and she was now gripping the edge of the desk. The tips of her ears were a little red, and Edelgard wondered if she was blushing. It truly was a shame that she couldn’t see her face.

Either way, the emperor was more than satisfied by what she was seeing right now. She had previously touched Byleth’s most delicate areas and failed to get such strong reactions. Perhaps her spine was just that sensitive, or maybe Byleth enjoyed being in that vulnerable state? Edelgard couldn’t tell which one it was, but she was elated and strongly aroused. A certain agitation was building up inside her, and she felt like she had to take short breaks to remember how to breathe or else she would completely lose it. Her mind was becoming frenzied, and her heart was beating faster still.

As Edelgard left her marks all over Byleth’s back, her pupils darkening from lust, Byleth tried to move, only to have the steely emperor pinning her down harder. Edelgard was surprised at her own rigorousness, but at this point, she was in too deep. She was in a total daze and thirsted for so much more. She was out of control.

As the emperor’s hand started going up to her thighs, Byleth didn’t waste any time in grabbing Edelgard’s wrist to stop her, her face alertand sheepish. She was bright red as if she only just grasped where her beloved El was going with this. The emperor planned to make love to her right here, right now.

“…M-Maybe we should move this to the bed? I don’t find it uncomfortable, but this is a bit… um…” Byleth had a hard time finding the right words, her throat tightening. On the other hand, Edelgard was strangely remaining silent, and she was observing with apparent longing and craving. Her stare was almost…animalistic. “…El?”

If indeed, Byleth showed signs of hating it, Edelgard would have stopped by now; she had enough willpower left for that, and she didn’t want to hurt the one who mattered so much to her, but she acknowledged it wasn’t the case. The former mercenary was only anxious about the vulnerability of the situation; she could tell. Perhaps she was merely not used to having someone take control like this.

Refusing to listen to her meek request, and actually feeling more hot and bothered by Byleth’s blushing and exposure, Edelgard brushed away the sweaty hand that held her wrist and resumed her caress up the woman’s inner thigh. As soon as her fingers reached the erogenous area between her legs, the emperor now was completely convinced that the trapped woman relished the situation she was in. She was already so wet and slippery. It was another excellent reason for Edelgard to continue on without feeling any remorse and leniency. She was going to make Byleth numb with pleasure. She would make sure of it this time.

“El, let’s move to the bed, I don’t think I can—…_nng!_”

Byleth’s body jerked out of shock as Edelgard pushed two fingers inside her without warning, entirely disregarding her plea. The former teacher knew that there was no use fighting it anymore. Once the emperor set herself a goal, there was no stopping her. She buried her face in her arms and bit down on her lip. Her heart was pounding so hard, and an insufferable heat was spreading through her entire being. She had never felt anything like it before… the anxiety of being in this open position, the uncertainty of what her beloved one might do to her…it filled her with an unbidden thrill.

Edelgard was very adamant about dominating her right now. Her fingers were thrusting relentlessly inside her, each movement rougher and deeper. She was also biting on her back, and her ragged, excited breaths were tickling her spine, quickly making Byleth shudder under her. What made the former mercenary lose it most of all was when Edelgard used her other hand to promptly rub on her clit. While her movements were a little erratic and messy, most likely due to her current feverish state, it was enough to make Byleth feel overwhelmed with breathtaking sensations, so much that she couldn’t make her body stop quivering, the pleasure constantly clenching her stomach, and making her mind fuzzy. It was all so much. Gasps and moans often escaped her mouth. She couldn’t stop them. It felt frighteningly good.

“E-El…_a-ahhh_…s-slow down, I…_ahhh_…” Byleth kept interrupting herself with unexpected groans of pleasure. She gripped the edge of the desk as hard as she could, her knuckles becoming white under her strength. She was so close. The peak of her pleasure was here; she could feel it rapidly coming.

Edelgard wasn’t the one on the receiving end, and yet she was enjoying all of it so much. She had never seen Byleth react like this. Her face was bright red, her body was covered in sweat, and her unrestrained moans sounded so delicious to the emperor’s ears. Seeing her like this…Edelgard felt such vigorous agitation rising within her. She was in an utter state of elation while her fingers roughly pleasured Byleth, finding all the spots that made her clench and jolt.

The teacher tensed as she ultimately reached her climax. She cried, her mind going blank, and spasms completely overtaking her at the intensity of her orgasm. She had never felt anything this intense in her life before, and her heart, that had been pounding the entire time, couldn’t seem to find a steady rhythm again. Shuddering from the aftermath, Byleth exhaustedly looked up at Edelgard. The emperor was staring at her with a whole new light in her eyes, panting just as heavily as she was. It looked like that entire situation overexcited her beloved…

Flustered, Byleth tried to stand up, only to be pushed back into the hard surface by a restless emperor. She was shocked to feel her stroke her soaked entrance, running circles around it with two fingers, dark lust and impatience clear on her face. It looked like Edelgard wasn’t done with her yet.

“…A-Again…?” The former mercenary’s asked, slightly worried. She was quite tired after that mind-blowing orgasm, and she didn’t think she would be able to go through it once again without passing out. Besides, her heart was still trying to recover. “El, I already—…_ahhhh!?_”

Once again, Edelgard silenced her, this time by grabbing her left breast and gently squeezing her erect nipple. It sent an electrifying jolt through her. Byleth clenched her jaw and braced herself for another ride. Edelgard was unquenchable at this point, and there was nothing she could do.

Soon enough, the emperor did whatever pleased her again, her digits pushing in once more, reaching her deepest spot. Byleth was overly sensitive because of her previous orgasm, and she felt every thrust like bursts of mind-boggling heat searing her insides. While she had thought it impossible to exceed the pleasure she felt earlier, all the sensations were almost doubled in magnitude, and she could feel El’s fingers roughly stroke her inside as they pulled in and out of her ceaselessly.

Byleth pursed her lips. She couldn’t stop moaning, twitching, shuddering… the intense pleasure she felt right now was staggering, and she unconsciously moved her hips for more, which only seemed to strengthen Edelgard’s turmoil and greed.

As Byleth reached her second orgasm, all she could see was stars. She had thought she would lose consciousness. All the remaining strength in her body left as she slumped onto the desk, panting heavily. Her heart was going crazy in her chest, it felt like it could stop beating at any moment.

Thankfully for Byleth, Edelgard finally moved away. The emperor was breathing as hard as she was, beads of sweat rolling down her body. Edelgard inhaled shakily and tried her hardest to regain her composure. Her face turned the deepest shade of red as she registered the state that she had left Byleth in. The former mercenary’s back was covered in hickeys and bites, and she even had a few nail scratches. She had totally lost it. Edelgard recognized that much. She had felt like such an untamed beast, feasting on the one she loved without much thought.

“M-My apologies… I should have been more careful…” Edelgard spoke, one of her hands covering her mouth out of shock. “Did I hurt you?”

Byleth leaned against the desk, still trying to catch her breath. She honestly felt more exhausted than anything else. Her muscles were slightly strained, but it was nothing compared to what she was used to from her intensive training with Jeralt.

“It’s all right, El…” She tried to reassure the emperor. “I…actually felt good. I’m simply not used to such an experience. Next time, the least you could do is to give me a warning.”

Feeling guilty and ashamed of herself, Edelgard merely nodded and dodged Byleth’s scrutinizing stare. She sat down on her bed, and a long silence ensued. The emperor wanted to break it right away. It was awkward, and she felt like it wasn’t only her who was embarrassed this time. She cleared her dry throat and attempted to start a conversation to soothe things up.

“It… it feels like I swung my axe too many times. I had no idea acts of love could be so straining,” Edelgard spoke musingly, massaging her wrist to show her point. She finally sighed as her spoken thought was replied with nothing but a curt nod. She shook her head, as if in disbelief with herself. “This is truly unlike me; I should have been more vigilant. I am not ready for the early meeting… I hope I can count on your support, Byleth.”

“Of course, like always,” Byleth answered with a weak smile. It was soon accompanied by a long yawn, one that she didn’t have the strength to conceal. “At the very least, let’s try to catch some sleep… as little as it might be. Come now.”

The former mercenary went on her side of the bed and patted the spot right next to her as an indication to join her. Edelgard complied. She snuggled up close to her and felt instantaneously comforted by the arms loosely wrapped around her. She met Byleth’s eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. The woman she loved was staring at her with such warmth and tenderness despite what had happened moments ago. That was a look that Byleth only gave to her, and one that was always enough to make Edelgard breathless and delighted. This side of Byleth only belonged to her.

“Sleep well, El…” Byleth whispered softly in Edelgard’s ear before pecking her forehead with a tender kiss.

“Goodnight, my Byleth,” Edelgard murmured back and nestled herself in the softest pillows. She felt so contented, surrounded by her love’s warmth. Edelgard often dreaded the night because of her recurrent nightmares, but for once, she felt at peace, with the woman she so dearly treasured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a multi-chapters fic instead of starting a new one (I’m a lazy writer, don’t mind me). Be aware that I’m not planning much, just lots of Edeleth moments and them moving forward in their future.  
I also want to thanks my beta-reader for doing such an excellent work on this chapter!

’_A place I can finally call home…_’ Byleth smiled to herself as she repeated those simple words in her mind. Yet, that was the only thing she could think about as she journeyed back to the palace. She had been away for a whole month, helping those in need in the aftermath of the war. For the most part, she had lent a hand to soldiers, getting rid of small rebellious groups who sew chaos in towns. Alas, there were still people who refused to conform with the new bright future the emperor was aiming for, but, at the very least, it was nothing that they couldn’t take care of. Those renegades weren’t resilient enough to spark another war.

As the palace came in view, Byleth’s pulse started to race in exhilaration. Edelgard…her heart ached to see the emperor again. The thrill of being home, with the woman she loved, was a sentiment that Byleth never believed she would long for one day. She used to think that she’d remain a mercenary all her life. Staying idle and sharing a bed with another was something that had never crossed her mind, especially when she used to be so detached and lacked affection for others. Love was such a foreign feeling when romance had never captivated her. And yet now, there was nowhere else she would rather be than in the presence of Edelgard.

Their relationship improved with each passing week. Sometimes, they managed to clear their hectic schedules and spend some quality time together, either by having tea and reviewing work matters —which was the emperor’s peculiar way of relaxing—, or by spending time away from the palace, just the two of them, out of anyone’s view. Byleth wished she could say that their relationship was perfect, but it was regrettably not the case, at least, not entirely. The former teacher could feel a strange distance between them, as if Edelgard involuntarily built a thin wall around herself. Regardless of how close they grew since the war ended, and as much as Byleth tried to break it, it was still there. She could do nothing except be patient. Edelgard seemed cautious about making their relationship legitimate. Perhaps it was a step that she was not yet ready to make.

Byleth couldn’t blame her. Their relationship wasn’t a main concern at the moment. They were engulfed in their work, and Edelgard had a lot to think about. It worried Byleth. The emperor was tough and determined, and, given the chance, would push herself until she passed out from fatigue. Byleth couldn’t precisely find solace in knowing that Hubert was often by her side as some sort of brotherly figure either. He showed no restraint in being harsh with Edelgard when he deemed it necessary and would remind the emperor of work as soon as she woke up. Although Byleth knew things would probably calm down in the long run, for now, some patience was in order.

As soon as the former mercenary reached the entrance, the gatekeepers courteously greeted her and let her in without any questioning. After all, she was recognized as Edelgard’s permanent guest. She could go out and in whenever it pleased her. As she stepped inside, she was not the least surprised by the usual quietness of the place. There was no one in sight despite it being afternoon, when things were usually busier.

Even now, the only thing that filled Byleth’s mind was Edelgard. She ached to see the emperor. It had been so long, after all, and her heartbeat was accelerating again at the thought of their reunion and finally holding Edelgard, something that she had wished to do ever since the first day she left. Byleth could scarcely believe herself at times. It was so unexpected of her to become dedicated to someone like she was now. Everything was new and mysterious to her; these intense feelings and sensations that poured through her whole body…there was no denying the erratic pulses of her heart whenever Edelgard was involved.

And of course, the first thing she wanted to do now that she was back was to let the emperor know that she had returned safely from her perilous duties.

As Byleth walked up the stairs to hunt for her beloved, she came face to face with Hubert. He seemed surprised to bump onto her, but soon regained his composure and greeted her.

“Welcome back, Professor. I did not expect your return so soon.”

“There was not much to do, and the rebels were few. Nothing that we couldn’t easily take care of,” Byleth answered stoically and looked around with a raised eyebrow, expecting to see the emperor pop up soon since she was barely ever seen without Hubert. “Are you not with Edelgard? I want to let her know that I’m back.”

“Her Majesty is in her office. She has very important and pressing paperwork to attend to at the moment and ordered that she is not to be bothered by _anyone_,” Hubert insisted on the last part, hoping that the professor would take a hint and turn away. “I can notify her Majesty of your return once she is done. For now, please refrain from distracting her.”

Byleth only nodded. They spent a good one-minute staring at each other, an awkward silence hovering between them as neither had anything to say to the other. Having enough of it, Hubert left first with a sigh.

The piece of information the man gave her shouldn’t surprise Byleth anymore, but she couldn’t stop her chest from tightening out of disappointment. Of course, Edelgard was too busy and couldn’t see her. What else would she have anticipated? That was how things always were. No rest was allowed for the emperor, as it always appeared to be.

Nevertheless, unknown to Hubert, it was not going to stop Byleth from seeing Edelgard. Obstinately, she headed right to the emperor’s office and knocked on the closed doors.

An exasperated grunt could be heard through the walls. Edelgard definitely was not thrilled to be hassled at the moment, as expected.

“What is it, Hubert? I told you not to—“

“It’s me, Byleth,” The former mercenary abruptly interrupted her to let her know it wasn’t him.

“B-Byleth!?” Edelgard stuttered and dropped her pen in her surprise. After some audible rummaging, the emperor finally opened the doors. Edelgard appeared as if she was about to greet Byleth but soon closed her mouth, unable to speak, as she finally laid her eyes on the former mecenary after such a long time. Bright and vivid emotions coloured her expression: disbelief, bliss and desperate longing.

Byleth smiled as lovingly as she could manage and opened her arms for a hug…only to have Edelgard promptly turn away, coldly discarding the offered embrace. After inhaling shakily, as if it took her all her resolve to reject the gesture of affection from the other woman, the emperor trudged back to her desk.

“I need to finish that paperwork as soon as possible. I’m almost done. Could you stay here while I finish it? I’m all yours after that,” The emperor clarified, not wasting any time in getting back to work, a steely willpower plastered on her face.

A little dejected by the cold reception, Byleth only nodded in response. She made herself comfortable on a seat in front of the desk, legs and arms crossed. It was often like this and she was used to it by now. Work before love. Byleth tried not to let it trouble her, but what would a few minutes of indulging in a much-needed hug have cost her? Was that paperwork truly that important?

A few minutes later, Edelgard’s eyes were still very much focused on her work. Even though Byleth couldn’t see perfectly from where she was seated, she could nevertheless make out how elegant the emperor’s handwriting was, despite having undoubtedly exerted herself on those papers for hours by now. Honestly, Edelgard could keep writing until her wrist was sore, and even then, she wouldn’t care to rest. Her diligence was commendable, truly, but Byleth worried about her well-being, and whenever she asked Edelgard to take more breaks, the emperor would purse her lips and declare something along the lines of _‘it needs to be done.’_

The former teacher sighed softly and put her elbow on the armchair, getting more and more impatient as she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. Out of boredom, she allowed herself to watch Edelgard and closely scrutinize her. Flawless fair skin, long eyelashes, purple eyes that reminded her of lovely orchids, hair that always seemed soft to the touch, smooth and delicious looking lips...in her trance, Byleth didn’t even notice that she was holding her breath, while her heart began to pound. Edelgard was remarkably gorgeous and elegant, and she could never tire of her immaculate, natural beauty.

As if noticing the passionate and conspicuous staring, the emperor shyly looked up from her work and, in due course, met Byleth’s piercing eyes. Almost instantly, the emperor’s cheeks went scarlet as she tried to avoid her gaze.

“Y-You’re distracting me. Can you entertain yourself while I finish?” Edelgard cleared her dry throat. As per usual, when she was mortified, her voice was deeper and somewhat shaky, drained of its typical confidence.

Byleth always found it charming how Edelgard gave such a fierce and unbreakable impression but was so effortlessly embarrassed when she was teased and stared at. It only made the former teacher want to do it more, even if Edelgard utterly detested any banter at her expense, however lighthearted. As of right now, Byleth wouldn’t dare to annoy her, not when they had only just reunited. 

And so, Byleth did what she was told to and moved away from her seat to take a look around. The large bookshelf in the room was the first to catch her interest, so she strolled towards it and studied the various books. Most of them were about the history of Fòdlan and the empire, general information and clandestine research on emblems and combat tactics…nothing seemed interesting enough for Byleth to start reading. That was, until her eyes laid on one particular book, a tome clearly hidden between two big history volumes, as if its secrecy was intended.

Byleth’s throat burned out of curiousity, and she pulled it from its secluded spot, noticing that the cover was bare and title-less, which made her want to read it even more. Opening it to a random page, Byleth immediately recognized Edelgard’s elegant writing. The date at the top corner indicated that she wrote the entry a few days ago:

_‘I miss her, terribly so. I wonder if she is doing all right, I wonder if she thinks of us like I am every single night. I want her by my side already… Is it foolish to be this committed to someone? It makes me feel like I’m becoming soft and fragile. I’m confident the old me would laugh at myself for who I am today._

There were then a few scribbled sentences as if Edelgard regretted transcribing the thoughts and tried to cover them. It was followed by that part:

_I can’t sleep. I fear nightmares. Will I ever move on from my past even though the war is finally over? When will it stop? I can still hear my siblings scream…”_

Byleth stopped reading as soon as she finally realized that it was Edelgard’s diary. Her most vulnerable thoughts were written on those pages. It was that side of the emperor that she rarely showed to anyone, even her. She really shouldn’t pry. Byleth knew better than that. She put the book back in its rightful spot and pretended she hadn’t stumbled upon it. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but feel concerned. It seemed like the emperor had a hard time while she was gone… And Byleth had no idea that Edelgard still had nightmares of her past. It was troublesome.

“I’m finally finished,” The emperor proclaimed as she stretched her arms with a sigh of relief. “My apologies for making you wait. These were urgent matters, and I wouldn’t be at peace until they were done.”

Byleth turned around as Edelgard calmly approached her. She stopped a few inches away from her, looking a little sheepish as she fully allowed herself to contemplate her treasured lover. Hesitantly, she reached for her cheek and gently caressed it with the back of her hand, craving the long-awaited physical contact.

“Welcome back, Byleth,” The emperor whispered faintly, her voice cracking ever so lightly under her emotions.

Byleth’s heart soared at hearing her name uttered so tenderly by the woman she loved and missed, especially considering that it had taken Edelgard a painfully long time to be rid of that frustrating habit of calling her professor or teacher. Delicately, Byleth grabbed the hand on her cheek and pressed her lips against the fingertips, fully taking advantage of the fact that Edelgard wasn’t wearing her gauntlets, which was a rare occurrence during the day.

The emperor’s face flushed at the tender gesture. Despite how embarrassing it was for her, she let Byleth indulge in that much-needed moment of tenderness. Her lips felt so soft on her skin as they lingered. It made her heart flutter. She opened her mouth to say something, only to gasp as Byleth forcefully grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close for a frantic embrace.

Edelgard was tense at first, mostly out of disbelief, but she soon loosened at the familiar warmth and scent emanating from her beloved. Ever since they had that discussion about how she disliked the distance between them, Byleth had been more audacious and never shied away from showering her with overflowing fondness. It always took her aback, especially as someone who was so inexperienced with love. She didn’t want to rush things, despite them having made love to each other already. Feelings-wise, she preferred to take things slow and figure it out as they went. She loved Byleth, without a doubt, but spending their entire lives together was another matter they had yet to discuss. The ring on her finger, as much as it made her happy at first, was starting to fill her with apprehensions that she couldn’t shake off.

Edelgard was the one who wished for them to become closer…and now she was the one placing a wall between them. Swallowing, she finally reciprocated the hug and buried her face in Byleth’s shoulder. For now, Edelgard only longed to indulge in Byleth’s comforting kindness and softness. There was nothing else she wanted.

Silence filled the room. No words needed to be exchanged to acknowledge how much they both needed this moment. Their embrace was tight, bodies pressing into each other. Byleth caressed her back up and down in a soothing manner. For someone who had been a mercenary all her life, without developing many deep relationships, she could be incredibly delicate when it came to taking care of Edelgard. Of course, the caveat being that Byleth could be just as dense, and often react in strange ways to certain situations. Edelgard remembered how she barely expressed her deepest feelings and preferred to act upon them instead. The quirkiest thing had to be her having given her a ring without understanding the true meaning behind such a bold gift. When asked why she gave it to her, Byleth did mention that Jeralt told her to give it to the person she cherished the most. While Edelgard felt ecstatic about the fact, it would also explain why the former mercenary seemed unaware that it was an engagement ring.

How some people could live without knowing these very essential bits of knowledge was truly baffling to the emperor. As much as Jeralt had been an incredible man throughout his life, he could have probably done a better job at parenting and educating her.

In any case, Edelgard highly preferred to avoid the wedding topic for now, so Byleth’s obliviousness worked out for her. She had to sternly scold Dorothea to stop her from spilling the beans about the ring’s meaning to Byleth.

Reluctantly, Edelgard pulled away and met the other woman’s eyes; they displayed such intense passion and love. It made the emperor breathless with awe.

“How are you doing? Did you suffer any severe injuries? You didn’t have to go over there and take care of those weak rebels. My soldiers would have been plenty qualified enough for the task. It was unnecessarily dangerous, especially after you lost your powers…you can’t be as reckless anymore.”

“Everything went fine,” Byleth reassured her. “Besides, it was starting to get a little tiring, staying here and doing all that mental work. I needed to move around.”

Edelgard’s soft expression completely fell. She frowned and took a few steps back, forcing a smile up at her.

“That’s good,” The emperor merely murmured and crossed her arms over her chest, her back slightly turned.

Again, that barrier between them…as oblivious as Byleth could be at times, it didn’t go unnoticed. The odd coldness was starting to upset her, particularly since she didn’t know the reason behind it. She wanted to reach for Edelgard, and ask what was going on, but an unusual anxiety settled in every time. It made her heart race and her hands moist. She feared knowing the truth, feared making things even more fragile between them. And so, she remained silent, as she always did.

“Enough about me. How are you holding up, El?”

“Just the usual…a lot to do and so little time. Sometimes, I only wish to indulge in some well-deserved laziness, but Hubert wouldn’t allow that, and neither would my conscience.”

“If you need to rest and go out, you know it would be my pleasure to accompany you.”

“I know, and I’m grateful for it. After all, I can only relax when I’m with you,” Edelgard spoke candidly, noticeably beaming at the thought. Eventually, she sighed heavily and massaged her temples. “Speaking of work, I should get back to it. I still have a lot of things left to do. My apologies, I would have liked to stay and talk more, but I can’t afford it right now.”

Byleth nodded to show her understanding. She wished Edelgard wouldn’t push herself so much. Dark circles were visible under her eyes, and it made Byleth wonder when the last time she got proper sleep was. With all those recurrent nightmares, there was no question that Edelgard was getting by with very few hours of sleep every night. It was worrisome, but she held back on voicing her concern.

Softly, Byleth pressed her lips against Edelgard’s forehead as a parting gift.

“Take it easy, El. If you need help, don’t hesitate to reach out to me.”

With that being said, the former mercenary was about to step away from the office, only for the emperor to stop her by calling out to her:

“Wait, Byleth. Could you come to my room tonight? There is something I have wanted to discuss with you. We can share a bed for the night if you desire it…just make sure you’re wearing something comfortable.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow. Judging by her serious tone, she could tell that it wasn’t going to be a light topic.

“Of course, I will be there. See you later then, El,” She waved goodbye at her and closed the doors behind her.

Taking a deep breath, the teacher tried to regain her poise now that she was alone. One of her hands instinctively went to her pounding heart. She felt like such a mess. A spiral of emotions was consuming her, and her anxiety weighed heavily on her shoulders, making it harder to breathe. Those sensations were alien and startling. Who would have thought that having a beating heart would come with all those disconcerting emotions? She didn’t even recognize what she was feeling anymore. Needless to mention, being in the mere presence of Edelgard was mentally exhausting, much more than she would have liked.

As Byleth went down into the kitchen to grab something fast to eat, she was astonished to see some familiar faces. Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra and Dorothea were conversing over tea and snacks. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. The four of them weren’t an uncommon sight by any means. Hubert and Ferdinand had grown unexpectedly close after the war, and Dorothea and Petra were ruling over Brigid together, as a couple, and often visited for diplomatic reasons.

Petra’s face lit up as she was the first to notice Byleth.

“Professor!” She called out to her, beckoning her to join them in enjoying the afternoon tea. “It is good to be seeing you. Please, sit with us.”

The former mercenary wavered at first but eased up as her friends coaxed her over. She sat down between Dorothea and Hubert as Petra served her some tea, telling her that it was one of Brigid’s specialties.

“Is Edie not going to join us?” The songstress suddenly asked, sounding a little disappointed, “She could have at least spared us a few minutes of her precious time.”

Hubert sighed in annoyance.

“Must I repeat it once more? Her Majesty is a very busy person, and much graver matters require her attention. She has no time for such pointless talks.”

“Oh, is that so? And what about you, Hubie? Shouldn’t you be helping her out instead of wasting your time on these pointless talks? Especially as her _oh so loyal_ servant? Or are you simply here because Ferdinand happened to be with us?” Dorothea smirked, batting her eyelashes at both men teasingly.

Ferdinand’s face reddened as he denied everything that the skilled magician implied while Hubert kept silent, seemingly unfazed. Byleth could swear that his cheeks were a tad red, but it could just be her imagination.

Petra put a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder and shook her head disapprovingly.

“Do not tease them, my lover. Perhaps they are simply not ready to knot the tie.”

Petra made the statement in all honesty, but despite the good-willed Brigid princess’s attempt to stop the teasing, her straightforward manner only further amused Dorothea. It took all of the songstress’s restraint to stop herself from pressing the two men more.

Byleth only smiled at the exchanges and kept silent as they argued. It was good to enjoying a moment of peace with them, like good old times. Still, she wished that Edelgard could be here too. As much as she was having fun, there was an emptiness filling her. Truly, did Edelgard have to work that much? She couldn’t make sense of it.

As the conversation quickly drifted to politics and the annihilation of nobility, Byleth found herself spacing out a few times, barely participating in the fervent opinions being thrown around. Even now, all she could think about was Edelgard. When had she become so important to Byleth that she could barely focus?

Dorothea seemed to have noticed. She winked at the former mercenary before standing up.

“The professor and I are going to get some fresh air in the garden. We’ll be back soon enough,” Dorothea decided on a whim. Cheerfully kissing Petra on the cheek as she left, the songstress motioned for Byleth to join her.

It seemed like the former mercenary didn’t have much of a choice. She hastily followed suit and allowed Dorothea lead her forward with a dainty grip on her arm. They remained quiet for a long while until the songstress was visibly beginning to lose her patience.

“Professor, I know you’re not much of a talker and all, but no questions at all…really? You could ask me how I am doing or why we’re out here, you know?” Dorothea pouted a little as she confronted Byleth.

“Ah? I thought you were already going to tell me.”

“Well, that’s not completely wrong,” the songstress giggled a little before her mirth was replaced by a much more serious expression. “You looked…upset. It wouldn’t happen to be love trouble, would it? Are you and Edie doing alright?”

Byleth was slightly taken aback. Leave it to Dorothea to guess what was wrong so easily. However, she wasn’t entirely comfortable opening up about something that she, herself, didn’t quite comprehend yet.

“We’re fine” Byleth replied curtly, hoping that the discussion would end there.

Of course, the songstress wouldn’t be pleased with such an answer. She stopped walking to face her former teacher, looking at her pensively, as if trying to guess what kind of problem she could have just by studying her.

“It must be tough, huh?” Dorothea suddenly mumbled, her voice soft and supportive. “You and I aren’t that different, Professor. Petra is the princess of Brigid. She, too, is often busy…but I trust her to make time for us. Do you…feel like you don’t see Edie enough in the same way?”

“She has a lot to do, it can’t be helped,” Byleth unwaveringly defended the emperor.

“Is that what you really think, professor? Or are you just using the answer that Hubie seems so fond of? And even so…Edie may be the oh-so-grand-emperor who wants only the best for Fòdlan, but she is still only human. She, more than anyone else, should know her limits and balancing her duties and her happiness is one of the more important things she could learn, don’t you think? We’ve all been through too much together, professor, the bonds we forged all these years are some of the most precious things we have…I’m sure Edie feels this way too, especially…when it comes to you.” Dorothea was unusually serious. Her words were quiet yet they cut through the air, sharper than any sword. “You know Edie, more than I do, just how unstoppable and, well, stubborn she is when she is set on doing something. Perhaps there is something on her mind that she isn’t telling you?”

Byleth pursed her lips and shook her head. Edelgard still managed to find time for her, just not as much as she would have liked. Perhaps she was the one being greedy?

“You might also be the problem, Professor,” Dorothea pointed out with a soft chuckle. “You can be pretty dense at times…you really don’t know what a lady wants unless she is straightforward with you huh, Professor? Oh poor Edie…”

Dorothea sighed dramatically and put a hand over her forehead in a theatrical manner, lightening the mood a little. While the songstress was only joking, Byleth couldn’t help but feel a little attacked. Could she truly be the one at fault? Suddenly, she was feeling self-conscious about her how she interacted with people. Noticing her unease, Dorothea stopped teasing and a serious expression returned to her face.

“If you’ll take some advice from me, you should tell Edie what’s on your mind more often. You’re hard to read, Professor, and a little more openness never hurt anyone.”

“I…I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Dorothea.”

The conversation drifted off to other topics as they lingered in the garden for a little while longer. Dorothea talked about her life in Brigid, and how she loved everything other than the fact that people still haven’t really accepted her as Petra’s true partner, which wasn’t that shocking. Although Dorothea was brilliant and skilled, she was nonetheless a foreigner and didn’t come from a noble family.

When they finally parted ways, Dorothea returned to her beloved’s side while Byleth declined the invitation join them. Her mind was too scattered at the moment. She went to her room, instead, to work on some minor paperwork reserved for her or Hubert to help lighten Edelgard’s load.

As she was working on them, she suddenly felt very drowsy. It had been a long day, after all. She only just came back, and was already emotionally exhausted. Working on the papers was not the least bit helpful in alleviating her fatigue. She put her arms on the desk and rested her face on them before inevitably falling asleep.

* * *

  
When Byleth opened her eyes, she was astounded that it was already dark outside. For how long had she been sleeping? Then, she immediately detected a pleasant and familiar flowery scent surrounding her. Her heart skipped a beat as she finally acknowledged that it was coming off of Edelgard’s red cape, which was securely draped over her shoulders, keeping her warm in the otherwise cold night. She looked around, and it didn’t take long before she found said emperor. Edelgard was comfortably sitting on her bed, attention entirely focused on a book that she was reading. The emperor was already in her nightwear, her long silver hair cascading over her shoulders.

“El?” Byleth softly called out to her as she was slightly confused about what she was doing here.

“Ah, you’re finally up,” Edelgard closed the book that she was reading and put it on the bedside table. “My apologies for letting myself in. I was waiting for you in my room, but you never came. Since it was unlike you to keep me waiting, I went to check on you. I just couldn’t bring myself to wake you up when I saw you were sleeping so soundly.”

“Sorry, I completely passed out,” Byleth murmured, still dazed and puzzled by the situation. “Did you wait long?”

“A little bit, but I was able to absorb myself with a book I have meant to read for a long while,” The emperor reassured her and patted the spot on the bed next to her. “Come here.”

Byleth didn’t need to be told twice. She disappointingly pulled the nice-smelling cape off her shoulders and carefully placed it on her desk as if the mere brusque movement could tear it. She went to sit next to Edelgard, maintaining a fair distance between them. She felt oddly sheepish, not that she could help herself, after today’s events. Byleth could barely stare at the other woman without her heart racing.

The emperor probably noticed the unusual behaviour because she suddenly appeared more nervous as well, looking down at their feet. Why was there an oppressing and awkward atmosphere between them all of a sudden?

“It’s unlike you to be tense around me,” Edelgard finally pointed out. “Is everything alright?”

Byleth took a deep breath as she remembered Dorothea’s words. She needed to express her feelings more, but how was she going to convey them when she barely understood them in the first place? She was a confused mess and at a complete loss for words. Just the simple sight of Edelgard made her thoughts jumbled.

Without much thought, Byleth grabbed Edelgard’s hand and pressed it on her chest, right under her pounding heart. Predictably, the emperor flushed at the bold gesture, profusely confused.

“I wanted to apologize to you. I realized that I’m not good at communicating my feelings,” Byleth declared as she tried to meet with Edelgard’s eschewing gaze. “Even today, I don’t understand what I’m feeling, but I’m at least certain of one thing: only you can make my heart beats like this.”

Edelgard was staggered at first, her eyes wider, and her mouth slightly agape. Though soon enough, she smiled softly, a gentle blush creeping up her cheeks.

“I know…” The emperor muttered. “I suppose it would only be fair to admit that you do the same to mine.”

“El,” Byleth pressed on further as she grabbed Edelgard’s chin and forced her to look up at her. “Is there something that you are not telling me? You have been acting kind of strange lately. I’m…concerned.”

Edelgard reluctantly met with the other woman’s earnest gaze, Byleth’s eyes piercing right through her as if they were trying to figure her out. Inhaling shakily, the emperor grabbed the hand that was holding her chin and gently pulled it away. She couldn’t bear looking at her right now.

Finally, after a minute of complete silence, she spoke up:

“I believe it’s not right to keep you locked inside those walls. You have been a mercenary all your life, free to do whatever you please. Here, you are stuck to work under me, and hardly have time to do anything else. I would hate for you to feel like you are my prisoner, especially after everything you have done for me. I suppose what I’m trying to say is that you are free to leave the palace if you so desire,” Edelgard’s voice cracked slightly. Despite how resolute she appeared to be, her heart clearly longed for something else. Her hands shook visibly. Edelgard didn’t want to let go of Byleth. “I know that you want to be my side. Whatever we feel for each other goes beyond words, but I often cannot guarantee any time with you. I cannot even devote my entire being to you. I am the Adrestian Emperor before anything else and my duty is to Fòdlan and its future. You give me a love that I do not deserve…”

As Edelgard’s voice trailed off, Byleth was left speechless. She didn’t know how to feel or what to say. Yet, there were some undeniable truths to Edelgard’s words. By accepting to stay and swearing fealty to the emperor she loved above all else, she had irrevocably forsaken her freedom. However, the thought of leaving Edelgard’s side was far scarier than losing what her liberty has to offer. In the month that she had been away, she’d come to realize that the palace had become her home, a place where she felt like she belonged. When she was apart from Edelgard, Byleth’s heart suffered from an irreplaceable loss, one that could only be remedied by the one she loved.

Smiling confidently, Byleth took both of Edelgard’s hands in hers and squeezed them encouragingly. They stopped trembling in her gentle grasp.

“As a mercenary, I didn’t exactly have a place I could call home. I was free, indeed, and I do miss the old days, but…El, you are my home now. There is no place I would rather be than right here, with you.”

There was no hesitation in her words, no hint that she would ever regret her decision. It was a promise to stay by Edelgard’s side, no matter what happened. Byleth knew that the other woman needed a lot of reassurance. It was as if she perpetually feared that one day they would have to part. But it was a baseless fear, one that Byleth would make sure would never be realized.

Swallowed up by strong emotions, Edelgard’s beautiful orchid eyes teared up. Wanting to hide her tears, she pulled Byleth into a firm embrace.

Smiling softly, the former teacher securely wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her temple, her lips lingering there.

They remained still a few minutes, neither of them refusing to let go of the other. Eventually, Byleth decided to break the peaceful silence:

“Perhaps we should consider sharing the same room? Even if little, we would have time to spend together before sleeping.”

“As much as I like the thought, I doubt this is a good idea,” Edelgard sighed. “I am not yet ready to announce our relationship to the world. It would be difficult if you were to move into my room, as we stand. Gossip of you being my mistress would spread, and I would despise that.”

Byleth nodded to show that she understood. While she didn’t quite understand the emperor’s hesitation about their relationship, she nonetheless accepted her decision. With the burdens that came with her title, it was to be expected that she would want to tread carefully with these matters.

“Byleth,” Edelgard whispered softly. “Hold me tonight.”

She didn’t even need to ask; Byleth had already planned to. After that long month away from each other, they both longed for a moment of well-deserved intimacy.

They stared at the other wistfully, their eyes mirroring all the yearning and infatuation they felt for each other. Then, their fingers interlaced, and their faces inched closer until their lips met. It was a gentle and pure kiss at first, both of them copiously appreciating the softness of it. There was no need to hurry things and they chose to take it slow, indulging in every moment  
as it built up.

At first, they exchanged caresses through their clothes, not daring to go any further while their lips, barely had a moment of rest. Hearts beating fast, ragged breaths, engulfing heat… they couldn’t think straight anymore. Only each other’s touches and kisses mattered now. The intense feelings of passion and love conquered them. An impatience for more stirred, and both women found themselves urgently getting rid of clothes that were starting to get in the way.

While Byleth didn’t have much trouble getting rid of Edelgard’s nightdress, it was another matter when it came to undressing her. The emperor exhaled in exasperation as her quivering, hasty hands struggled to take away every piece of armour. Byleth eventually helped her out of sympathy, knowing how much of a hassle it was. Once they finally managed to get rid of it, Edelgard’s face instantaneously went beet red as she permitted herself to examine her beloved’s naked body. Of course, she had seen it before, but her bewilderment and embarrassment remained the same. If anything, she was only reminded of how absolutely breathtaking Byleth was.

The former teacher, on the other hand, was staring up and down her body in a brazen, unreserved manner, taking in everything she could with her hungry eyes. That certainly didn’t help to soothe the emperor’s agitation. In fact, it only resulted in making her feel even more restless. She was self-conscious of her body. It was heavily scarred, and far from flawless, but Byleth, once again, was staring at her like she was the most priceless treasure in the whole world.

“You are beautiful, El,” Byleth breathed hotly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “May I touch you?”

“Y-You don’t have to ask,” Edelgard stammered out, and closed her eyes, unable to gaze at her lover without her heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest. “Just hurry up, it’s cold.”

Byleth nodded and started at a snail's pace. She kissed the tip of her ear before slowly tracing her jaw with her lips, languidly going down to her neck. She was taking her time to the point where it was becoming maddening to Edelgard, who could barely remain in place. She couldn’t tell if she was teasing her by going so frustratingly slow, but the emperor decided to let the other woman know that she wasn’t in the mood for soft lovemaking right now. She pulled Byleth closer, her nails digging in her back as she inaudibly pleaded. That was the extent to which her pride allowed her to do. There was no way that she would verbally ask for it.

Byleth appeared to have taken the hint since she attacked the sensitive spots of her neck with hot, passionate kisses, all the while taking one breast wholly in the palm of her hand and massaging it. Edelgard breathed erratically and attempted to restrain the gasps that tried to escape. She had underestimated how much she had been yearning for these carnal touches. A whole month without seeing Byleth really made her starved. She wanted Byleth to hurry up and take her already.

Out of sheer impatience, the emperor clutched the other woman’s hand and led it between her legs, her gaze desirous and imploring. When Byleth was gone, she recalled the long nights of wishful longing and acute loneliness. She had to resort to her own imagination a few times. Right now, it was all very real. Byleth’s warmth, the softness of her skin, the agonizing, teasing touches, the caress of her lips…everything felt insanely better than what she had imagined.

Finally, much to Edelgard’s relief, Byleth stroked her most sensitive area, taking her bud of nerves with two fingers all the while covering her breasts in kisses, licks, and strong sucks. Edelgard bit on the back of her hand as her nails dug deeper into Byleth’s skin, unavoidably leaving a few scratches. Her pulse accelerated; an insufferable heat coursing through her body as pleasure began making her mind fuzzy. She rolled her hips in despair, desiring for her beloved to make love to her, quickly and roughly. Edelgard craved it right now. She wanted a fast release, a fast resolution of the frustration that she felt.

Much to her displeasure, Byleth wasn’t getting the hint. The former mercenary kept her languid pace, as if she wished to enjoy every moment of it. Edelgard couldn’t find herself nearly as laid-back. She bit down her lip and stared down at the other woman who had clearly been looking at her the entire time, strong lust flickering in her usually unreadable gaze. The sight only made Edelgard’s heart skip a beat.

Blushing furiously, the emperor took Byleth’s wrist to stop her movements, much to the confusion and displeasure of the other woman. She was going too slow and soft and it was driving Edelgard crazy. It looked like she had to take matters into her own hands. There was no way she would ask for it.

Edelgard pushed Byleth onto the mattress and climbed on top of her, switching their positions.

Byleth merely blinked, her eyebrows furrowing. She wanted to ask what she did wrong, but Edelgard didn’t leave her any time to think. Poising above Byleth’s face, Edelgard lowered her hips as she straddled the former mercenary. The emperor grabbed Byleth by the hair to forcefully pull her closer to her clit. Even though Edelgard was showing overwhelming confidence about the turn in the situation, she was actually quite embarrassed. Her cheeks were the deepest shade of red, and she bit sharply on her lower lip, her hands shaking.

“Do it properly…” Edelgard commanded breathily.

It took a few, long seconds before Byleth caught on to what she meant. Nodding, she grabbed the other woman’s thigh while her mouth kissed her clit, concentrating all her attention on that small, sensitive area. She closed her eyes and gave her rough, fast licks as her fingers finally found her soaked entrance. She stroked it to lubricate her digits before finally pushing them in, quickly finding the spot that made Edelgard gasp in pure delight.

“Yes…that’s it…Byleth…keep going!” The emperor moaned out, moving her hips to the rhythm. It felt so incredibly good, finally being given what she had been yearning for.

Her hands gripped Byleth’s hair frantically, dishevelling it. Her heart was pounding so hard. The heat made her sweat, and the increasing pleasure was mind-blowing. Each thrust of Byleth’s fingers made her moan unrestrainedly. Moreover, watching Byleth eat her out, as if she were the most succulent meal she had gotten in several weeks, did unspeakable things to her. She couldn’t keep herself from crying out in pleasure. Even her humiliation and shame seemed to be gone.

Byleth, on the other hand, was utterly enjoying herself. Every sound Edelgard made sent electrifying shivers through her. She liked touching Edelgard and she enjoyed the feeling of her fingers thrusting inside, embracing the juice that coated them. Warm and slippery…the taste of her was peculiarly good. Byleth couldn’t stop herself from licking up everything that came out.

As Edelgard’s walls clenched around her fingers, Byleth realized that the emperor was getting very close to her release. Not only that, but the sudden constant quivering and loud gasps made her believe so. Byleth didn’t know what compelled her to do what she did next, but she stopped everything that she had been doing and lingered.

At the sudden disruption, Edelgard looked down at her lover, disoriented and betrayed. She was so close, her body still shaking for that well-sought release. Yet, Byleth was only staring up at her mystifyingly, with her pupils dilated.

“W-Why did you stop? I didn’t…um…yet…” The emperor stammered incomprehensibly through clenched teeth, cheeks flushed, and her mind hazy,

“Sorry,” Byleth spoke briskly and resumed her rough lovemaking, much to Edelgard’s contentment as she moaned Byleth’s name. She was so close, she could feel it coming any second now, that release she had been so desperate for…

Right when she was about to hit her orgasm, Byleth stopped once more. Edelgard groaned in annoyance. It was maddening. She couldn’t take it. The emperor opened her mouth to scold the other woman but gasped instead as the former teacher resumed yet again, pleasuring her until Edelgard barely reached her climax, and then stopping. Again.

At that point, the emperor was shaking feverishly, her hair sticking to her sweat-covered face. Her eyes pleaded Byleth to give her what she wanted so badly. It was so torturous, being brought to the edge, feeling that intense heat engulf her over and over again before the burst of sensations could happen. Yet, Byleth tenaciously refused to give the other woman what she so obviously wanted.

And so, Edelgard went through it repeatedly, agonizing over each teasing climax. It nevertheless made her feel good, but the frustration was beyond enjoyment at this point.

“B-Byleth,” Edelgard grumbled exhaustingly. “Please, make it end already…I can’t take it anymore…”

Byleth obeyed. She thrust her fingers deep and fast until Edelgard cried out at her long-awaited orgasm. Having her release after so much unwanted teasing filled her with a feeling of pure bliss, and she enjoyed every second of it until her body went limp. She was panting heavily by now, her mind in a daze.

The former mercenary sat down, a small smile parting her lips. She looked oddly proud, and it made the emperor irritated.

“You should know by now that I don’t like getting teased,” Edelgard huffed, glaring at her lover as she tried to catch her breath. Perhaps she did enjoy feeling the extreme pleasure of being close again and again, but the frustration of it made her livid.

Without warning, the emperor’s gaze darkened with lust, and Byleth almost gasped as she recognized that flame sparkling in her eyes. It was the same from when Edelgard had pinned her on the desk and aggressively feasted on her.

“I hope you are prepared for what is yet to come.”

It looked like Edelgard intended to have her little revenge. Byleth could feel anxiety rise within her at the thought, which sent her heart pounding. Something told her it was going to be yet another long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m stopping this here, my brain can’t write any more than this at the moment. Stay tuned for feral Topelgard and more!


End file.
